


(土豪組) Bizarre Love

by wangeva



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 一切起因都是看了這個：【撒币组】【蝙蝠侠X钢铁侠】Wicked_影视剪辑_影视_bilibili_哔哩哔哩(https://www.bilibili.com/video/av15328880/)，加上昨日跟朋友的聊天於是催生了這篇邪教文，慎入慎入





	(土豪組) Bizarre Love

**Author's Note:**

> 一切起因都是看了這個：【撒币组】【蝙蝠侠X钢铁侠】Wicked_影视剪辑_影视_bilibili_哔哩哔哩(https://www.bilibili.com/video/av15328880/)，加上昨日跟朋友的聊天於是催生了這篇邪教文，慎入慎入

東尼終於了解何謂擦槍走火兼之引火自焚，在他感受到噴在後頸的熱氣時。

如果他願意上床舖睡覺，一向都是不到日上三竿、賈維斯播放AC/DC個沒完不清醒，但今天他卻難得的主動睜眼。

一方面是因為這不是他豪宅中的大床、另一方面則是自己被一隻帶著深淺傷疤的堅實臂膀緊鎖住。臂膀的主人現在正以一個過度親暱的姿勢，緊貼著他睡得正熟，均勻的呼吸一下下搔著東尼的毛細孔，讓東尼無法遏抑地聯想到昨晚對方帶鬍渣的下顎搔刮過肌膚的微刺觸感。

嘗試把衝上面頰的燥熱甩掉，東尼正想掙脫身後之人的鉗制，接著便是聲低沈的「醒了？」

「一聲不響地闖來，接著又想一聲不吭地走？」

背後的聲音聽來似乎有點.......鬱悶？東尼覺得應該不是自己的錯覺。

「我很確定我登場時搭配的背景音樂足夠通知你，絕對不是一聲不響；然後不趕快離開的話，你是想要我深情凝望著你告訴你我會負責嗎？」

「我不介意，你介意嗎？」

「我沒有說.....」接續的話語被另一個聲音的主人吞嚥，綿長溫柔的吸吮著。

好不容易搶奪回掌控呼吸的自主權，東尼推開布魯斯：「我要走了！賈維斯，馬克47！」

「......我去呼叫阿福把被『請』到蝙蝠洞裡的裝甲放出來。」假裝打了個慵懶的哈欠，好整以暇地看著東尼圓睜著像在大肆抗議的雙眼。

「如果你願意叫他順道進行手沖耶加雪夫的客房服務，我想我會勉為其難多跟你說聲謝謝。」

「如果你想留下來共進全套早餐也可以。」

「你自己知道剛提出的建議比蝙蝠俠白天在大庭廣眾下排隊吃早午餐還荒謬吧？不要做白日夢了好嗎？」

「再怎麼荒謬也不會比鋼鐵人大剌剌直衝入韋恩大宅來的荒謬。是說，如果昨晚那些全都是夢，我倒是不想醒了。」布魯斯微扯嘴角，興味盎然地望著東尼眨動的眼睫跟想掩飾尷尬而輕皺好幾次的人中。

暫且先別提那雙讓人甘願陷溺的琥珀棕，連下意識的小動作都能如此牽引自己的心緒；身為蝙蝠俠時為了不影響判斷而從不輕易讓情感流露，但昨晚布魯斯卻甘願讓自己毫無保留地失控，好像害怕這一切真是夢境一般。

也或許是覺得如果不把握這次難得的機會瘋狂放肆，可能就再也沒下次。

每個吻、每下撫觸、每聲控制不住的低吟、每聲擊打耳鼓的心跳，都像將自己拉入無底深海的鉛錘，密實的情感如海水洶湧灌入、擠壓肺部的空氣，布魯斯第一次覺得自己活得如此真實。

不再是槍響、不再是斷裂的珍珠項鍊、不再是兩對填滿遺憾驚愕的空洞雙眼、不再是深邃無底蝙蝠群飛的陰冷墜落，而是張揚著金屬光芒衝撞而入的金紅身影、跋扈刺耳的搖滾樂音、被對未來純粹想望的火光充斥著，既狂妄無畏卻又脆弱敏感的靈魂。

昨晚，他就只是布魯斯・韋恩，而他也只是東尼・史塔克。

感覺環繞著自己的臂膀終於放鬆了力道，東尼不滿地嘖了一聲，撥開布魯斯開始起身四處搜尋自己的外衣。而現在的布魯斯發現自己竟望著東尼的背影，難得地神遊起來。

姑且不論這位思維靈敏跳躍的人到底是怎麼知道自己就是蝙蝠俠、然後又挑釁萬分地突破韋恩大宅的防禦工事，這樣就算了，竟然還敢單槍匹馬直闖進來、指著自己的鼻子囂張放話，然後又莫名卸了動力裝甲在面前玩起扭動挑逗的調情遊戲。

而一切也發展快速地出乎自己意料，等他終於意識到時，已經攫住對方貼著的身軀狠狠吻住、拉掉他的內置耳機與撤了他的智慧手環封鎖住他叫喚裝甲的機會。

當然他也不排除對方故意撤掉裝甲的可能，畢竟他可是大名鼎鼎的鋼鐵人，要論逃走或反制自己的方法應該多不勝數，只是做或不做的問題。

接著就是瘋狂的磨蹭、啃咬，分不清到底是角力還是挑逗的推拉纏抱，汗水與鹹腥充斥的翻滾跨騎。他記得自己伸手抵住對方胸口那道圓形的疤痕，像要把自己填滿封存入內；對方也撫過自己刻滿打擊犯罪歷程的肌膚，接著印上微刺的親吻像要補平每個猙獰的痕跡。

他幾乎要脫口而出那三個字，床笫間最不該出口第一名的那三個字，因為激情衝腦後的空口白話最不該當真。

而諷刺的是，他也從未對任何人傾吐過那三個字。布魯斯難得地躊躇了，斟酌再三，只能以帶著調情的語氣揶揄對方：

「你的衣服應該也....不能再穿了，可以先穿我的襯衫，改天我會請阿福送一套新的衣物過去，表達我的賠罪之意。」

「避免你誤會，我們就當昨晚的事沒發生過，一言為定。」還在不死心地找著衣服。

「不，如果我說我不想假裝若無其事呢？」

「嘿，貴公子，主動挑釁你的人是我，你不欠我什麼......」

「但你欠我。」布魯斯裝委屈般撇著嘴。

「開什麼玩笑，你給我搞清楚，我可是被捅的那個......」東尼邊說邊覺得耳根燙熱，他可以感受到對方像要在自己身上燒穿兩個洞、緊迫盯人的赤裸裸眼神。

裡面除了情慾，還有更多別的.....他不敢細想認定的情緒。

「你把我的心拿走了，我沒打算要回來，就讓你幫我收起來吧。」

「你這是調情還是挑釁？」

「都有。」

「把心掏給一個粗心的花花公子只會被摔個粉碎的，大膽的玻璃心韋恩先生。」

「你怎麼就不覺得跟個派對動物滾床會吃虧呢？親愛的鐵石心腸史塔克先生。」

布魯斯知道他跟自己很像，在第一次與他四目相交時，自己就確定了。而布魯斯・韋恩不想放開東尼・史塔克。

「下次，我會登門拜訪你的豪宅，會事先打電話然後好好從大門進去。」

「哼。隨便你，去跟賈維斯說。我想就算不給你聯絡方式你也知道怎麼找我。」

東尼・史塔克，天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家，都是他也都不是他，就跟布魯斯・韋恩慣常披掛著玩世不恭的商場應酬形象與刻畫恐懼殘影的暗夜義警裝束，無論何時都戴著面具、披著鎧甲，掩藏、埋葬跟遺忘自己的真實。

鋼鐵人假裝自己沒有心，蝙蝠俠以為自己沒有心，但在生命交會的此刻，他們的心以同樣節奏共同跳動過。


End file.
